Changes
by uinen84
Summary: Everything changes around Bella, but will she stay the same? Will a lost bloodline finally let Bella live the happy life she deserves? What if the past will come to haunt her? AU, Rating may change in the future, R&R Discontinued.
1. I wasn't expecting that

**Hello. I got so caught up in Bella and Jake so I thought I will try yet another story. I hope you will like it.**

**It is set in New Moon. You know the drill.**

**And few changes again. Charlie knows about werewolves and vamps, Bella doesn't, yet (about werewolves of course). And Jake is 18, just like Bella.**

**Disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I do not. End of story.**

* * *

_Flashback_

It was just before my eighteenth birthday. My dad had very serious look on his face.

"Hey Bells, I need to tell you something. Do you remember your grandma Marie?"

"Of course dad, how could I forget," that was strange bringing my grandma into a light, "what about her?" I asked Charlie.

"Well, do you remember how just lately Billy and old Quil look at you funny?"

"Yes?" That came out like a question, "please continue dad."

"Your grandma and old Quil were half brother and sister. When old Quil's mother died in his childbirth, after three years your great grandfather Ateara married again and they had your grandma Marie," Charlie finished.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I was confused.

"You will understand in time."

_End of flashback_

Edward, he was gone. The entire reason for my existence was gone and now Jacob was not talking to me. He was avoiding me after he promised not to leave me. I wondered if the entire universe was against me. I could swear that this was the case. It was sixteen days since that fateful treble-sort-of-date in the cinema. Jacob promised that he would call. Instead Billy was just doing the dirty job of dismissing me on the phone.

It was Sunday morning, I woke up sweating. Hell, I woke up sweating for the past two weeks. I wasn't ill but I wasn't myself either. I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and freaked.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

"Are you ok Bells?" It was Charlie. I guess he didn't go fishing with Billy today.

"No," and I looked at myself again. I could swear that I was born almost albino, thanks to my other grandma. Now I was looking at slightly tan myself. I had nothing on Jake and other Quileute boys, but my skin had nice olive and russet undertone to it. It was glowing healthily minus the sweat. And I had muscles in places that I didn't realize they even existed. Then I looked at my favourite sweats and instead covering my feet they came to just above my ankles.

"Dad, come here!" I opened the door for him, "dad look at me. I'm a freak. Do you know what is going on?" I asked franticly.

"Yes, you will find out soon enough," he said and slowly descended the stairs one by one.

That did it for me. I was shaking in rage. I had enough of his cryptic messages and just exploded. _Wait a minute_, I looked at my hands and saw paws. I turned back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was looking for a girl with long mahogany hair, big brown eyes and instead I was looking back into a giant silver-white wolf. Only my eyes remained the same.

I wanted to ask Charlie what happened but only managed to whimper. He came back upstairs and stroked me on the side of my shoulder.

"Bells honey, I know it is overwhelming, but you must calm down and phase back so I can explain everything. Just think about something happy, human. I will go down to give you some privacy so you can get dressed," with that he left me.

For a second there I was lost. I didn't know what to do but then I quickly thought about Charlie's advice. I thought about all the happy memories I had and they mostly contain of, well all of them were of Jacob. The one I thought was when we were about four and Jake was showing off his skills on the bicycle without stabilizers. He was so busy looking and grinning at me that he run into a hedge.

I didn't realize when I was naked on the floor laughing. I got up and run to my room to pick some clothes up after I shredded my favourite sweats and t-shirt. I flew down the stairs without tripping once.

"Whoa Bells, I'm glad that I won't have to visit ER any more," he chuckled and I raised my eyebrow at him, "all right all right. Come on here, sit down please."

"Do you remember few months ago just before your birthday I told you about Grandma Marie?"

"Yes you have told me that she was half sister to old Quil, so I am partly Quileute. So what that got to do with anything, I don't understand any of it." I positively whined and Charlie begun explaining everything to me.

He told me about the Quileute legends, all of them, but I was the most surprised that he knew about the Cullens all along.

"I know Bells," he started, "but you must understand why I was so hostile to Edward." Strangely enough the sound of his name did not reopen the gaping hole in my chest. It was not there. _Ha,_ that must have been a wolf thing.

"I didn't share the tribes prejudice towards them, I knew they hunted animals, but I could not loose you to a bloodsucker. So please forgive me for being down right rude to _him..._ You know, if you weren't in a state after his leaving I would perform a dance of joy. Now I know that I will not loose you to an enemy."

"Holy crap! So am I the only one or there are more freakishly large wolves roaming Forks?" I asked still dazed.

"Well that's another thing I wanted to speak to you about. You know you haven't seen Jacob in a while?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You see when the werewolf first phases the self control is very iffy so it is very dangerous to hang around pure humans," my dad continued his explanation.

"Are you trying to tell me that all that time Jake was running around as giant dog and I didn't know about it?" My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline in astonishment.

"Yep. At that point in time we weren't entirely sure if you could possibly phase or not, so it wasn't worth the risk. Do you remember Emily?"

"Emily Young?"

"Yes, her. You see as the public story goes she was attacked by a bear, but in truth she stood too close to her fiancé Sam when he accidently phased." Charlie finished.

"Oh," was the only response I could form right now. So Jake didn't abandon me. He was keeping his promise after all. He didn't want to hurt me.

"Bells, I'm gonna ring Billy, Harry and Old Quil to come over to introduce you informally. I believe there will be bonfire held to formally introduce you later."

"Ok."

Charlie walked over to the kitchen and dialled Billy's number. With my enhanced senses I could hear both sides of conversation.

"Hello Billy, it's Charlie here. Just the person I wanted talk to."

_Hello Charlie,_ Billy answered my dad.

"Listen something came up and I need you, Harry and old Quil to come over right away," Charlie said.

_I'm not sure if I will be able to._

"No, you need to come now, it's about Bella..." there was a silence on the other side quickly followed by Billy's response. Something in my dad's voice must have convinced him about the urgency of the situation.

_Sure, sure, I ring them right away and we will be on our way._

After twenty minutes Harry's truck pulled over and there was knock on the door but before that I decided to freshen up a bit.

"Come in," and Harry, followed by old Quil pushing Billy appeared in the hallway, "take a sit please," my dad said to his friends.

"What was so important that you needed us so urgently?" Billy asked. Though they were best friends Billy was clearly not happy. He looked like he was interrupted something.

"Bella, will you show them?" Charlie asked. All three elders looked at me and I could see a slight shock written on their faces when they took in my altered human appearance. _Just wait_ _till you see my furry self,_ I mused to myself.

I walked out the back door to our back garden and quickly looked around before I stripped off of my clothes. I carefully laid them down and phased. It was easy. I searched for my wolf self in my mind and _poof_ I was big four legged monster. I trotted back to the living room.

"Oh my, that explains a lot," it was old Quil.

"Bella? Can you hear anyone else in your mind?" I shook my head no to Billy. I didn't know what he meant by that, "you see, when boys are in their wolf form they can communicate in their minds but I guess they phased back to devour Emily's famous blueberry muffins," he chuckled. I went back to the garden and return on two legs in no time.

"So can I see Jake now?" I asked Billy.

"Sure, sure. Since the wolf it's out of the bag now I guess you are safe to do so," I turned towards the door, "oh and Bella," Billy called me.

"Yes Billy?"

"You know since not everything is so hocus pocus like your clothes I have a little advice for you. Get a piece of string tied to your ankle, so when you strip you can tie your clothes so when you phase back you don't have to hide."

"Thanks Billy," I blushed as I ran out the door.

I decided to take my truck to keep the surprise. I looked in the glove box and to my delight I found a pair of shoe laces in there. _Bingo._

Through the entire drive to La Push butterflies threaten to rip out of my stomach. When I pulled up Jakes driveway I was greeted by a very angry looking Quileute boy.

I wasn't intimidated one bit and stepped out of the truck.

"Just where do you think you going leech lover?" He barked at me. What did he just call me? I clenched my teeth and took one calming breath. I would teach him a lesson later.

"To see Jacob. It's none of your business, get out of my way" I barked back, and I pushed past him but then the boy started shaking.

"Paul, easy," someone, Sam I thought shouted. Paul was close to phasing so I decided to use attack as my defence. I started to strip and in that moment Paul, Sam and two others who join them froze on the spot. I made sure to phase in record time sacrificing only my underwear so they would not get a glimpse of my almost nudity.

"Shit, did you see that?" It was Embry I thought.

I only growled at Paul who was still wearing the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Sam said.

"What is going on? What the f...?" Jake shouted as he came out of the house. He certainly was not expecting a giant white wolf on his doorstep either.

"That my man is out little Bella," said Embry again.

I just looked at Jake and then picked up my clothes and ran into the forest to phase back to human. I returned a couple of minutes later.

I walked over to where Jake was standing.

"Jacob I..." and then I looked into his dark eyes and saw nothing else. It was like the world stopped spinning and the axis realigned itself with Jake. The whole universe begun to spin around him along with me. Only after a few minutes I realized that Jake was looking at me the same way.

"Bella, wow," he said.

"Yeah, I could not word it better myself," and I could feel his warm to me now arms holding me tight to his chest.

When I looked into his eyes again I forgot about our audience and leaned towards Jake. Since I was taller now kissing Jacob would be easier. But the magic did not last long. I was brought back to Earth by a strong pat on my back

"Way to go people, you just imprinted on each other," trust Embry to ruin the moment.

* * *

**So my mind is running wild with the ideas. It is a way for me to learn the language and also let my imagination work.**

**Later on the Cullens will make an appearance, and also I do plan on happy ending for Eddie boy. After all he cannot walk the eternity alone.**

**Please tell me what you think and review.**


	2. Biting back

**Hello lovelies. I'm sorry for the long wait. This is only a filler chapter, to explain few things. The drama will come in next. And yes Cullens will be back, Victoria will attack but not all will live happily ever after.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

"_Way to go people, you just imprinted on each other," trust Embry to ruin the moment. _

"How did that happen? I don't mean imprinting. I get that. How did you phase? You are a pale face," Paul started rambling. Jake suddenly tensed at Paul's nick name for me. I put my hand on Jake's arm to calm him down. It worked. I was not offended one bit. I was not so pale face after all.

"Well, first of all, I am not a pale face. I am part Quileute. Actually me and Quil are related. Hello little cousin," I winked at still surprised Quil.

"We are what? Don't get me wrong Bella, I don't mind at all that you are my cousin, it's just th..." he didn't finish his sentence when Jake an Sam hit him simultaneously upside his head, "What was that for?" He whined and the rest of the guys just laughed at him.

"Just shut up and let Bella finish," spoke Jacob, _my Jacob._

"Me neither for that matter," I answered Quil, "Charlie told me some time ago that his mum and your granddad were half sister and brother, but since she lived in Seattle and not in the Rez I guess nobody remembered that detail much." I finished.

"That explains it then," was Embry who answered.

"I have a question for you too Bella," Sam begun, "how come that you are so big?" he raised his eyebrow and his face expressed only confusion.

"What do you mean? Well surely I've grown a little, but I didn't think I was that bad," why did he think I was fat, I mentally added.

"No Bella, you've got me wrong. I'm not talking about your human form, only your wolf."

"Ha?" I uttered.

"Well in nature the female wolves are much smaller than the males. Especially the alpha is the biggest in the pack. That is why I am the biggest and Jake is the close second, because he is, well, second in command basically," he begun to explain to me, "but you are almost as big as Jake, sure you are bigger than the other guys," there was few whines from the group. Sure they did not like the idea of the girl being bigger than them. I grinned stupidly at nobody in particular.

"This is your first few times to phase too so your wolf form will grow in time..." He trailed off. It was like light bulb going off in his head.

But then my brain begun to switch gears and I swear I could hear a click and I saw bright light of the light bulb shining above me. I was surprised that the others did not notice it.

Jacob was technically a true alpha of the pack and though he didn't want the responsibility, he was the alpha. There was no fooling the fate or a bloodline. Truly he was bigger than Sam. So, Jake and I imprinted so technically I became an alpha female in the pack, so I had to match Jake right? Also I was so exposed to vampire element during my short stay in Forks so that also could have an effect on me. That was plausible. I was proud of myself.

Then there was yet another question. Why I didn't phase then and there in that damn biology lesson? I was afraid then not angry. The _anger_ was a key. I was happy and in love and I think it was only possible because I had enough of the _average_ blood in me to dull the gene in the first place.

_Ha_, I was on the ball today and I knew it. A smirk appeared on my face. That was kinda cool that I could kick all those furry butts of theirs. That would be the first. Not that I would act on it unless they would seriously piss me off.

"What?" Jake broke the silence. Only then I realized that I must have been quiet a long time while thinking up my epiphany because the guys were staring at me with anticipation.

"What what?" I asked playing innocent.

"You know what. You came up with something. We could basically see the wheels turning in that pretty head of yours," Jake then laughed and ruffled my hair.

I could not resist his ebony eyes for long.

"First I was thinking about the dynamics in the pack. Sorry Sam but we all know that Jake is true Alpha," he just nodded, but Jake started to protest. Everyone knew that he didn't want the responsibility, yet. "Jacob, let me finish, please. So I was saying that since we imprinted on each other I technically became an alpha female. Does that make sense?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking," said Sam.

"OK. Another thing was that we and the leeches are involved in the kill-me-I-kill-you stuff-because-you-are-my-mortal-enemy. I was pretty much surrounded by a vamps for a long time. Then I had two near death experiences with James, Laurent and now Victoria is chasing me."

"So I thought when you are thrown constantly in the harms way, even when you did not consciously register it, you toughen up. I think that I was exposed to the vampires for so long, that my gene just grew in strength to help me defend myself." I paused. The old saying was true, the things that did not kill me, made me stronger.

"So how come you didn't phase when you were around them?" Quil asked me.

"That is a good question but I think I may have an answer to that too. Do you remember the emotion when you first phased?" I directed that question at everyone.

"Yeah, I was angry. Pissed off actually. We all were." Quil answered for all of them. I cringed at my own outburst of anger. I could have kill Charlie if he didn't know to get out of my way.

"You see, for a long time I felt anything but angry. First I was afraid, then in love," someone snorted, "I know Paul, in love with the bloodsucker, but remember that I have some ordinary human blood in me too. Then I was devastated and finally happy when Jake and I started to hang out."

"I was all that but never angry, well, till today that is..." I finished with a whisper.

"Then finally I exploded. I'm glad that Charlie recognized the sighs and was able to back out of my way..." I added with shame of almost hurting my dad. After that I remembered something and that revelation made me squeal in sudden happiness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam. Call me slow but I just realized that I can help you fight Victoria off. I am no longer a liability," and I made my happy dance. I had a plan forming in my mind already. All the guys were looking at me like I've grown a second head. Jake however was slightly trembling.

"NO!" he growled. _What, did he just growled at me?_

"Yes and you can do nothing about it!" I stomped my foot like a little girl.

"But-"

"No but," I cut him off, "I know where you are coming from, but you don't have to worry about me any more. I can take care of myself now, obviously. I can be a bait that bites back," I grinned at him and all the guys resembled my facial expression.

"Come on, you can teach me all you know so I can fight the leeches off as well as you do," I made a puppy dog eyes at him I knew he could not resist. I could see his defences crumbling.

"That's unfair, you play dirty," he whined.

"I never said I would play fair, baby," I winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"Ok, there is another matter we have to address," Sam spoke again.

"Which is?" I asked him.

"The Cullens..." he let it drag. Jake was trembling again.

"Well they will be for a surprise of their lives, won't they?"

* * *

**A/N Give me some love.**


	3. Freaks

**Another chapter, sorry for the delay. This is what you get for being as silly as me and starting on a few stories at the same time.**

**Please be kind to me and review. After all I do not know how bad or good I'm doing if you won't tell me. Thanks :).**

**The italics are the pack's mind dialogue af course.**

**Happy reading, and I don't own anything Twilight of course. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly without much of a disturbance from Victoria. She didn't go away, don't be fooled. She was planning on something but we didn't know what yet.

I was training hard with the pack and was quickly becoming one of the best fighters. Though I was pretty sure that the guys didn't always perform their best, me being a girl and all that.

Despite Jake and my brothers I still felt like a freak. That was until two days ago.

Sam and Jake were closely observing Clearwaters house. Harry said that both Seth and Leah were close to phasing. I was so excited, another girl to talk to.

Don't get me wrong, I had Kim and Emily but it wasn't the same. Besides I would have someone to form a payback for all the sex thoughts the guys were constantly having. A mans mind was truly disgusting. Yuk.

Little bit of shoe and handbag obsessing would do.

_I'm so happy that Leah will be my sister soon,_ I said while patrolling with Paul.

_Don't keep you hopes up, she is a rare breed of bitch, no pun intended, hell she is worse than me,_ Paul snickered.

_Shut up you jerk,_ I shot at him.

_Make me,_ he answered back.

It was our usual way of talking. After that first hostile moments, we became great friends. He was my wrestling buddy. I pounced at him quicker than lightning knocking the wind out of him in the process.

_Ouch, that hurt,_ Paul mock whined.

_Oh, poor Paulie, do you want me to kiss where it hurts?_ I asked.

_Absolutely no kissing,_ Jake intercepted with laughter, _you are only aloud to kiss me and only me._

_I wouldn't have it any other way,_ and we were quickly lost in thoughts of each other.

_Oh get a room, you two,_ Paul mentally gagged.

There was a howl piercing the air and we all payed attention to it.

_Quick everyone, to the Clearwater's house,_ was Sam's worried voice, _Seth and Leah just phased, though she is freaking out and Embry and Quil cannot hold her much longer._

_We'll be there in two,_ Jake answered. He was still second in command, though they decided to switch positions on Jake's eighteenth birthday which would come in another two months. There would be a special ritual involved and a bonfire as always.

As we neared the woods just behind Harry's house the scene there was surreal. Though Leah was much smaller that Quil and Embry, her ferociousness and anger were making up for it.

Sam would not go anywhere near her and she was too far gone to listen to him anyway. She was still seething over their lost love and though Sam had shown her the true reasons, it infuriated her more if that was even humanly possible.

Seth on the other hand was curled up into a ball and whimpering the whole time.

I looked towards the house and I could see Harry through the curtains holding crying Sue. I locked my eyes with him for a moment and he nodded. I knew what I had to do.

_Everyone out!_ I shouted with as much authority as I could muster. The Alpha female thing was very useful.

_But Leah,_ Sam answered.

_No, I said go. Embry, Quil, let her go,_ and the second I said that they did what they were asked for. Leah was like a dog held on the too short leash and leaped at me as soon as she was free.

Her fury was what was propelling her forward. I could not even read her mind. It was all intelligible jumble of thoughts.

Leah was acting out of pure instinct and but I was trained fighter. I had one up on her. We clashed mid air.

She was strong, I had to give her that. After a few minutes of struggling I finally had her pinned under me with one of my paws on her throat and my barred teeth only inches from her face. I was growling at her the entire time.

Ten minutes have passed and Leah's breathing finally came back to more normal pace, her heart calmed down also. Her mind was slowly returning from the dark places it resided for the past few hours.

I knew she was back. I growled at her once more and she whimpered. I knew she realized what that meant.

I released her from my hold and she took a submissive position. I nudged her to let her know it was ok.

_Bella?_ Leah's weak voice was heard in our minds now.

_Yes Leah, it's me. You are all right now,_ I said. Now having four legs ans paws sucked. I wanted to embrace Leah and comfort her. I could hear snickers from around me and surprisingly Leah was smiling in her mind too.

_Shut up, all of you!_ I snapped at them.

_Whoa Bells, tell me not to ever piss you off,_ Quil said and barked a laugh.

_Yeah, we better don't let Leah and Bella tag team us,_ Embry chuckled.

_All right, everyone leave us alone,_ I gave everyone a look that said 'or else', they knew better than to disagree with me. _Someone go and talk to Sue and Harry and get some clothes for newbies, Jake take care of Seth all right?_

One by one they run little into the woods phased out and Jacob took Seth into the forest to try to calm him enough to phase. At the same time Paul and Same were heading back with some shorts for Seth and a sundress for Leah. They hanged it on the tree trunk and were running back to the house without even a glance towards us.

_Ok Leah, care to follow me?_

_Yeah,_ she answered in a small voice.

We were running for a long while. I decided that putting a literal distance would help her to open up a bit. Just before we hit Canadian border I could feel Jake and Seth phasing out so there was just Leah and I.

We found a little clearing and I decided to stop. It was nearly a December and snowflakes were slowly descending from the sky.

_I am so sorry,_ Leah started with her head down.

_Sorry for what, you didn't do anything wrong honey,_ I tried to console her.

_No, I did. I acted like a fucking bitch. I freaked out big time in the worst possible way and I am ashamed of that._

_Sam tried to reason with me but you know how that went. I didn't even try to understand. The only thing that was on my mind was to take a chunk out of him._

_I know now that it was beyond him. I understand it now. It still hurts, but I do understand. And I am so glad that you had enough balls to snap me out of it._

_Seriously I didn't even know that you had it in you. I always remembered you as a whiny little_ _bitch._ _Sorry,_ she finished her monologue with a sheepish expression. I had to laugh at that.

_Yeah you right, I used to be a terrible pushover but not any more. I guess I have to thank the bloodsuckers for that after all. _

_I always thought that you were a bitter cow, but you are not so bad yourself,_ we both laughed at that.

_Yeah. Thanks again for what you did for me today. I was so terrified. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want to be a freak,_ she gulped suddenly thinking she said something wrong. She sensed that I was somehow in charge.

_Hey, no worries, after all we are together in the land of the freaks. But you know what? We are an_ _awesome freaks with the bodies to die for,_ I winked at her.

_Yes, too right,_ Leah joined me in the friendly banter.

_I was so happy that you have joined, because I have to get back to the boys for all the disgusting thoughts I am bombarded on every patrol. And I am sorry I had to pin you like that. I had to knock_ _some sense in that thick scull of yours,_ I mentally stuck my tongue out at her.

_Not like I didn't deserve it, but payback is a bitch, after the training I'm demanding a rematch,_ she winked at me.

_You got it. So are you ready to head back?_

_Sure, lets go._

The run back was spend in the comfortable silence. I was showing her images of my first phase and all the training I went through.

_Bella?_

_Yes Leah?_ We were near La Push now.

_How do you phase back?_ She asked me.

_Oh that. You just need to relax, take some deep breaths and think something calm, something human and then just focus on quenching the fire within you. I can show you. You will be able to feel what I feel,_ I told her and she nodded. I took my time to phase to human and then back to the wolf again.

I could see Leah cringing a little at my naked form. Well we had all the same parts, but still.

_Yeah, I know, modesty goes out the window,_ I mentally blushed. That was the one thing that I could not get use to. I had to accept it none the less.

_Bella can I ask you another question?_

_Sure, sure._

_What color am I?_

I concentrated on showing her her form through my eyes. While I was silvery white, she was dark silver with blackish streaks through her fur. She looked more like a husky dog.

_Thanks,_ she said sarcastically.

_I'm just saying. Besides Husky's are cute,_ I said while I retrieved the clothes from the branch.

Leah phased back and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Leah," I laughed as I put my clothes back on.

"Yeah, yeah. Who said that I have to be," she laughed and I playfully pushed her as we entered the backyard of her house. The whole pack was seated there obviously waiting for us. Their mouths were hanging open.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Seth spoke first. Leah just shrugged her shoulders and started up the stairs to the back door. She stopped mid-step and froze. I followed her gaze and gasped.

"Oh shit," I muttered under my breath.

"I couldn't say it better myself," Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please tell me that this isn't what it is," was Embry's response.

"Sure as hell it is," Quil mumbled.

"Fuck," was all Sam was able to say.

"Trust the biggest bitch on the planet and the worst hothead to imprint on each other," Jared just shook his head.

Paul and Leah were still lost in each others eyes and payed no attention to the rest of the pack. I doubted that they even heart our comments.

Suddenly one lone tear escaped Leah's eye and her face was lit up by a smile that reached her eyes this time. She would finally find her happiness and give Paul a run for his money.

Man, they've got it bad, I laughed aloud.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the shortie. I hope that it will satisfy you. I really don't like the way Leah is shown in the books. She had her reasons but I think it's not fair. Well she won't go all soft and sweet now, but I won't make her into a chief villain of the story. The girl does not deserve it.**

**And I could not help but put the two together, lol.**


	4. I'm sorry! AN

**Hey, I am so sorry that I had to do this. I slept on it many nights and I thought it through very carefully. **

**I decided that I will no longer continue with this story, as is to similar with **_**Their Guardian.**_

**I just didn't want to try to come up with different ideas, force them to work for both of them without repeating myself. This would make both of the stories suffer. **

**I came up with the idea of the **_**Changes**_** first, but then **_**Their Guardian**_** seemed to me like a better idea, simply because there is so many Bella wolves but a lot less Lionesses. **

**I will probably recycle some stuff from the Changes into that one or in my new story which I am working on. **

**It will be Bella and Paul. But I will not start posting until at least one or two of my other stories in progress are finished or very close to the end. **

**For now I will only pile the chapters on my computer. I hope that you will forgive me and stay with me.**


End file.
